Count Your Time
by Too Young to Feel This Tired
Summary: After 17 years Five finally came home. Over the decades of dreaming and thinking about this day, he would be a liar if he didn't admit he thought about it ending this way more often than not. Five and Vanya, smut


**Count Your Time**

**Summary: After 17 years Five finally came home. Over the decades of dreaming and thinking about this day, he would be a liar if he ******didn't ** admit he thought about it ending this way more often than not. Five/Vanya  
**

* * *

_Count your time. Always count your time. Always make sure you have watched your time. Everything has to be on time. Make no mistakes. Mistakes are weakness, mistakes will get you killed, mistakes will get you stuck in wastelands. _

He shook his head as he caught something like the smell of ash into his nostrils.

_Not now!_

_How much time do you have left?_ He asked himself focusing on the mission again. Tune everything else out just like always.

His eye glanced over at his watch.

_Five minutes. _

The irony was not lost to him.

_Good, good. Five minutes is enough._

His hand was steady as he tapped at his rifle. The safety was off, his eyes were on the street, and all was set. Another day, another assignment, another successful mission.

Just another day in the _field_.

His mind was clear, all was set on the task at hands.

His eye landed on the watch on his wrist again.

_Four minutes left._

He took a deep breath. He wasn't nervous. He was never nervous, not even during his first time. There was excitement and thrilled but that came later as he finished his first assignment successfully earning a praise from the Handler. He would be lying if he couldn't at least to himself admit that it felt fucking _good_ to hear her say he was brilliant. The killing itself lost its value after the first time he pulled the trigger, it was just a necessity to finish the task. No feelings. It was nothing personal. But the acknowledgment that he was good, the best felt good, right. He always wanted to be the best, to achieve greatness. He knew his pride would be his downfall one day.

He glanced at the watch.

_Two minutes._

His mind was clear, at peace, he was completely in work mode. Until he wasn't...

His eyes widened as a sudden realization crossed his mind.

Two fucking minutes left, and he put away his rifle.

His brain separated into two individuals, one screaming at him to pick up his weapon and do his job, while the other urged him to hurry and write it all down before it would be all lost.

He took out his book, Vanya's book, the only thing he had left now from his time in the post-apocalypse world, and checked his equations before he wrote down what he just realized.

_Will it work?_

_What about the mission? _

_The commission will come after you!_

_It will work!_

_What if I'm wrong?_

_What if you're not?_

He gathered all his energy and powers he had been keeping at bay so they could grow and opened a blue portal in front of him.

He could hear the shouts and cheers behind him.

_Kennedy!_

He was already too late. Suddenly a fire extinguisher flew from the portal's other side.

_What the actual hell?_

He heard the radio.

The president was shot.

_Oh well, might was well carry on with the idiocy to the bitter end_.

He jumped feeling like he was sucked into a vacuum cleaner for a moment all the air being stolen from his lungs. Everything happened so fast before he literally crashed on the grass tasting and feeling the wet dirt against his face.

_Great._

'Did anyone else see little Number Five turn into _that_ guy?' he heard suddenly and jerked for a second startled by the voice.

He got up noting immediately that the slight pain in his knee from his previous mission was gone. The pain in his joins was also gone, and could also see better, sharper. He felt...younger.

In front of him were his five now adult siblings staring at him.

'Shit,' he said as he realized what happened.

He fucking made it _home_.

They, his siblings, watched him in silence no one moved toward him, but he didn't move toward them either.

They all just started and gaze at each others' like people in a zoo looking at the animals.

He looked them over.

His five siblings, not six, Ben was long gone after all.

With the passing time, it was easy to forget how they looked both the younger faces he left behind when he ran and the old ones he found dead in the post-apocalyptic future. He forgot all of their faces. Well, not all.

His eyes caught her behind Allison who was most likely shielding her a bit. She looked the same as the picture on her book only a few years older. She looked startled and shocked like the rest of them. She looked a bit uncared for. The clothes were as unremarkable as possible, and her hair? She looked nothing like herself. What was wrong with her?

He had to force himself to look away from her. He had...he used to have a lot he wanted to tell her.

He used imagined he would find a way to get back and talk to her, confine in her, ramble like he always did, and she would listen and smile at him, giving him a supportive look like she always did. He used to have a lot he wanted to do when he still thought he could come back home. He stopped believing he would about ten years ago before the Handler showed up.

Sometimes even hope could be a hard thing to carry around.

Without a single word he passed his dead-not-dead siblings and walked to kitchen.

He was home.

* * *

Five probably had some time before the Commission would find him. Not a lot but some. His guess? Nine hours in total before they would send the first agents or a tactical team to retreat him. Most likely they would go with a tactical team and after they will fail they will sent in professional such as himself to do the job.

As he got to the kitchen his siblings rushed after him immediately following him into the room and scattering around it looking at him like he was some architecture sightseeing as he started to fix himself a sandwich. Peanut-butter and marshmallows sandwich. Even once he joined the Commission he received regular dosage of meals, he denied himself to ever request for his favourite treat. This was his, and it meant home and good memories. He didn't want any part of it get filled with the Commission.

His mind was running wild as he thought about it all. The just ran from the commission. It wouldn't take long before they would send agents after them. Good agents, decent killers, but not as good as him. No one was as good as him in the field.

'What's the date? The exact date?'

'March 24th,' he heard the voice and momentarily paused before he took the jar of peanut butter and jumped back to the table.

He looked up at her. It was the first time he heard her voice. He saw a picture of her for decades so he knew how she looked, but her voice was something completely new to him.

He saw her swallow a bit under his eyes like she wanted to look away, but was pushing herself not to. He also noted that her face was heating up going into that lovely shade of pink he remembered from the time they were growing up. He almost forgot completely about that.

When he caught Allison and Klaus looking at him and then turning to look at Vanya, he purposely glanced away, back to his food.

'Good.'

He had time. Not enough, but he worked in limited time all his life, so it was nothing new.

He answered the mundane questions to humour his siblings taking his snack and walking out of the room. He wouldn't admit it even to himself, but he did walk by her side a bit closer than necessary.

It was strange to be home. He felt like he wanted to do something. Go sleep in his bed? Eat Mom's cookies? Talk to Vanya about his new theory, or watch his siblings bicker over something as they always did? He felt that he wanted to do something...like those things. Something _homey_, but he couldn't. He couldn't let himself.

_Not yet. _

* * *

It took Vanya a while to come to him. She either didn't want to make it too obvious or perhaps got caught up by one of their siblings.

He tried to find something else to wear, but all he had around were his uniform from when he was thirteen. The clothes he wore to the mission today didn't feel so comfortable now. He lost a bit of weight. He checked himself in the mirror before he jumped down here. He looked about thirty again maybe younger. The age his siblings died. Eight days to the apocalypse.

She stood in the doorway for a moment looking as humble and shy as ever before she finally walked in. A lot of things never changed. She still made it look like she was a guest here. Like she didn't belong and couldn't act like at home. She looked painfully the same and yet different than the day he left her.

He walked toward her knowing he had to be the one to take the first step. With everything he had to take the lead for her to follow. Sometimes to encourage her, other times to dare her.

As she walked a bit closer herself, he suddenly had the ridiculous urge to reach out and...he wasn't sure _what_. But he imagined this day, this moment, so many times it drove him mad at one point. He imagined what would it be like to finally come home, to his family, his life, his time. Just..._come home._

He felt sweat on the back of his neck. He was getting nervous, anxious.

_Why? It's just Vanya._

Except she never was _just_ anything.

They stood like that for a moment, eyes locked on each other before she looked away. She was never comfortable enough to hold a gaze for too long, but only with stranger. Was that what they were now? Strangers? No longer close as they used to be? He supposed many things changed in her life as well, but he knew all about them. He read her book he knew what was happening with her life. She was no stranger to him.

Five wanted to say something. Anything. Mention her book which was still burning a hole through his pocket, or ask why was her hair tied up when she always wore it down, or if she missed him as much as he missed her every day in that hell until he finally gave up hope to ever come back.

When he felt the spark, it was almost too much for him to handle. It was quick and sharp and so unexpected as her tiny delicate fingers reached out without him noticing and touched his own creating a spark which shocked him to the core.

He looked down, but he mostly _felt_ her fingers slowly moving and linking themselves over his own. It was surreal how all of the sudden he felt his fingers go warm, and the warmth then spread through his hand, his arm, his chest, his head and the rest of his body all the way to his toes. It was like someone turned on the heat, and it travelled over the abandon house slowly to every single corner of it turning it into a home. That was how it felt when Vanya's soft fingers linked with his, like she suddenly brought warm to a cold house.

When he met her eyes again, her expression was the soft and kind, and he felt like he couldn't breath.

He felt like laughing.

_Ridiculous. _

The best assassin in the Commission, a stonehearted killer, and here he was melting under a touch of a 5'1 woman like a puppy.

_What would the Handler say if she saw her finest now? Like a little boy tongue-tied over his crush, shaking like a leaf?_

Vanya suddenly opened her mouth probably to say something, and he couldn't help but let his eyes linger over it. They looked like a fine pair of lips to him. Nice and tin just like the rest of her. If he reached out and touch them would they be soft? If he would kiss them would they be warm?

Before he could continue with his thoughts or Vanya could say what she was planning to say they heard Diego's voice snapping something at someone near the hallway and the both of them jumped back from each other.

The moment they stopped touching, it felt like all the warmth was being sucked out of him again leaving him cold like before. The only difference was that now he knew what it was like to feel warm, making the cold crueller and more unbearable.

He tried to compose himself walking a bit away from her to create distance.

His eyes landed on his painting of the foolish boy who thought he could do the impossible and come on top of it all. He decided to go with the acknowledgement of her book showing her that he liked her, but not revealing he kept it or how much it meant for him.

'They hate me,' she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear it.

He looked back at her, 'There are worst things.'

The mention of Ben hurt, and he wasn't sure if he managed the mask it well with the way his voice broke, 'Was it bad?'

He knew it was bad. He read her book. He knew...

She nodded briefly before silence fell over them.

They watched each other both waiting for what would be the next thing the other would say when Pogo came in the room, 'The others would like to start.'

* * *

The funeral went as well as expected. Luther had a speech before he and Diego started a fight and knocked over Ben's statue.

'It was good to be home', mumbled Five sarcastically before he walked back inside followed by Allison and the others.

He still had time before the agents would come for him. As he was on his way to the kitchen from his old room he caught her on her way to the main hallways downstairs which meant she would be leaving soon.

'Going so soon?' he asked noting how she jumped a bit before she spun around, the blush from earlier returning as a sign of embarrassment that she was caught.

Vanya watched him for a moment in silence, the look on her face was still shock like she still had a hard time believing he was actually there.

Something must have crossed her mind again because she looked away hesitantly, 'I have to go back to work. Uh, I'm glad you're back.'

When she looked back up she offered him a small smile before she turned around. It felt wrong. The whole scene felt so wrong. Like it was a part in the book or movie and the characters forgot how to act. She wasn't supposed to turn around and just leave, and he wasn't supposed to just let her.

'Vanya,' he called out before he could stop himself. But why should he stop himself?

She turned around looking different now almost hopeful.

'Can I...'

_Can I come with you? _

_Can I talk to you? _

_Can I spend time with you again? _

_Can I be with you again?_

_Can I..._

'Can I come visit sometimes? I take it you don't live here anymore,' he said finally knowing it was painfully dull, but he couldn't dare himself to say anything else, anything which could mean _more_.

She looked at him strangely before she nodded, 'Of course. Pogo has my address or-'

Her feet already started to make their way toward the staircase just as he slowly but steady walked down. They met at the last stair, as she pulled out a small piece of paper and pen from a pocket on her case, 'I will just write it down.'

She tried to manoeuvre the piece of paper against her palm to write it before he brought out again without a second thought her book from his pocket and took the paper from her placing it over the damaged an a bit ripped cover.

It wasn't until he saw her pause her eyes fixed on the parts which weren't ripped or covered by the paper that he realized she recognized it. Of course, she did. It was her book after all.

When Vanya looked up she let out a small gasp. She looked shaken and touched and lost not sure what to say just holding the pen in the air looking at him.

He didn't know what to say either. How could he explained that this was the only thing he kept all those years and even when he joined the Commission when even his sole companion Dolores was left behind?

'It's a good book,' he said instead of all those nonsense which were pushing their way to his mind.

She chuckled all of the sudden. It was a bit choked almost hysteric, but it was the closest thing he got to a laugh from her all day.

_When did you stop laughing and smiling so brightly?_

_Was it after I left? _

The next time she looked up at him, she looked almost the same as the girl he left behind with the smallest smile playing on her lips, 'Thanks, Five.'

She wrote down her address with three quick words before she smirked.

_Oh, I missed that._

He smirked right back at her, 'What?'

'Wanna autograph?' she asked jokingly and now he was the one who chuckled, 'Sure I will put it into my collection.'

They kept on looking at each other again both grinning and even on such a gloomy day and years apart it felt like he never felt. It felt the same. It felt like home.

_Three hours before they will send agents_.

'I will stop by,' he said letting go of the smile and good mood. He had to get as far as he could from the house once the first wave of assassins would come his way. He had to make sure none of his siblings would get hurt. He had to make sure of it.

Her smile also fell, but she nodded, 'I'll be glad.'

Once again she turned around and started to leave. This time he just watched her go without stopping her.

Five couldn't help but feel unsettling as he watched her small figure carry the massive case outside of the door before she was gone.

_How do you think she felt when you left? When she watched you ran off?_

_Shut up!_

He reorganized his thoughts tuning Dolores's annoyed voice and thoughts about Vanya out. He had a job to do. He needed to count his time again. Three hours until the first agents will come, maybe less. Maybe twenty before they would sent professional. Eight days to stop the apocalypse.

Alright he could do this.

_But first...coffee_

* * *

The tactical team came sooner than he expected which meant the professionals would be here sooner as well. He took care of the first wave of agents and decided to stop by Vanya's place while he still had some time left.

Getting inside her apartment was dreadfully easy. If she was his target he wouldn't have a hard time at all to get in, do the job, and get out before anyone would notice. Her building's security was a joke and Five was not happy about it.

He looked around carefully. Even her apartment felt just as lonely as she appeared. From what he could witness, nothing changed after his absence. They could be a family, but they were never _a family_.

He walked to her bookshelves. She had many things from classics, she already read while he was still home, to psychological books she probably got once she finally got out of the house. Her book was there as well only the cover was hard and the pictures weren't so torn as they were on his version.

He picked it up and looked at the one where she was thirteen.

_Where are you?_

He used to ask that a lot. He knew she was in the past, he she was most likely dead, but now he meant the question in a different way. Where was the shy but daring girl with a little bit of mischief inside her? The girl who listen to his ongoing rambles with interest, so small and composed, but with a thirst for something to happen? For some action? She had a fire inside her just like him. He could see it in her eyes sometimes when she spoke about her music or books she read. She could be so passionate. Where did it all go? Was it still there?

The apartment looked so shallow, grey. No pictures, no personal items. Just a place to stay, eat, and sleep in. It felt almost lifeless.

He set the book back to its place before he went to sit down. He wanted to talk to her about the apocalypse. He had about fifteen hours before they would send professionals over and even then it might take them a while to catch up.

If he didn't talk with her now, he might not have a catch before he would have to go into hiding and start working on the clues he had left.

It didn't take more than forty minutes before he heard footsteps and a key in the door.

When she walked in she looked a bit upset about something not even paying attention to her surroundings.

He waited for her to notice him thinking it would scare her if he spoke, but the moment her eyes landed on his she jumped letting out a startled noise.

She must have immediately realized it was him because she closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest probably to smooth her beating heart.

'Jesus.'

'You should put locks on your windows,' he told her instead of a greeting.

Vanya opened her eyes and raised her brows, 'I live on the second floor.'

'Rapists can climb,' he argued and noted that she rolled her eyes at him even if just a bit. Maybe there was still some attitude inside her left.

'You're so weird.'

She put away her keys and case before she took off her coat.

'Do you want some tea?' she asked as she started to walk to the couch before she paused, 'Is that blood?'

He looked down at where she was looking.

He forgot about the cut on his forearm from where he got out the tracker.

'It's nothing,' he tried to say, but she was already walking away. When she came back she was holding a first aid kit in her hands. She placed it on the small coffee table in front of the couch and chair and started to nurse him.

He watched her speechless. He had so much he wanted to tell her. He wanted to vent about the apocalypse, brainstorm so he could figure out his next move, but the moment she took his arm and carefully undid his jacket and skirt to take care of his cut, all he had to say disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Her hands and fingers were delicate as they were today bringing heat into his whole body making him feel strange, but it wasn't entirely unwelcome.

She looked up only once, but when she noticed his eyes were on her the whole time she ducked her head down focusing on her work again looking all nervous.

'All done,' she said once she finished ready to take the kit away, but he grabbed her wrist in his and stopped her.

'You know what I found in the future?' he asked his eyes burning into hers knowing he was probably freaking her out when he was this abrupt with her, but he couldn't stop.

She shook her head replying to his question.

'Nothing,' he spit the word out feeling the anger he thought he buried a long time ago back, 'Absolutely _nothing_.'

His voice sounded strange like he didn't belong to him as he explained the future to her, the world left with nothing no food, no people, no sound just ash, and ruins and _nothing_.

His hand was crushing her wrist now as the anger inside him was boiling through his whole body, but he couldn't let go of her. He was afraid that just like before the moment he would, he would be cold again, and he was cold for far too long.

'Five,' she called out his name, and he finally got out of the chaos of his thoughts and words to look at her. She looked confused and shaken.

Of course she looked confused. She was confused. He just told her things she couldn't possibly understand, she didn't live through those things like him. She was dead somewhere rotting because no matter where he looked he couldn't find her body.

He let go of her hand immediately feeling the absence of the warm which the touch of their skins held, 'I'm sorry, Vanya.'

He couldn't look into her eyes now as he said, 'I should leave. It's late.'

_Yes, run, that is what you do best. Run away from her. Leave her behind._

_I need to stop the apocalypse!_

The voices in his mind argued.

Five rushed to the door, but before he could step out she called his name again, 'Five, please.'

He stopped with his hand on the handle, 'I...I know it's a lot and-'

She was by his side in record time with her hand over his on the handle letting him focus on her again, 'Don't go yet...I-I just got you back. I...I don't understand, but I will try, alright?'

She moved herself in front of him between him and the door as if she was trying to block it, 'I didn't understand the multiverse theory or time travelling at first either.'

Her eyes looked so hopeful now, gone was the strange broken look from before. They looked alive now. She looked worried that he would leave, and it was bringing her back to him. The old her, the real her.

He nodded shortly. He could try. This Vanya he recognized. This Vanya could help him, ground him just like always.

'You got something stronger than tea?' he asked hopefully himself.

* * *

She sat him down on the chair again and brought a bottle of wine she must have got from someone because it still had a ribbon on it. She poured them both a glass each.

'I don't keep a lot of alcohol here,' she mumbled as an apology.

'It's fine,' he took the glass and drank it. It wasn't any good, not the taste at least, but he felt relief as it flushed down his throat realizing he had been craving it all day now.

_You're turning into an alcoholic. _

Five ignored the voice.

With the relief and a bit of a courage from the first glass, he started to talk about the apocalypse, and before he knew it he was rambling again like old days, the same way he used to do with her for hours and then with Dolores when he was in the future.

He put his suit jacket over the chair while she unbuttoned the highest button on her shirt.

He noticed.

The room was getting warmer or maybe it was just the wine.

She listened. Of course, she listened and sometimes asked a question, but most of the time she just listen trying to keep a neutral look on her face for his sake, but failing. He could see the shock and dread behind her eyes when his voice broke and he spoke about how awful it all was. He saw the devastation on her face when he admitted how often he thought about just ending it all together.

When he couldn't go further, couldn't say more getting stuck about his first mission for the Commission, not being able to tell _her_ of all the people he killed, of what he become, she pressed her palm against his cheek in a move quicker than he ever experienced from her.

'Oh,' he breathed out and closed his eyes letting himself enjoy the wonderful warm which spread from his cheek to the rest of his body over her touch. He leaned against her palm not caring how it might look. He just wanted to feel the softness of it and the sensation it brought to his cold body, and life.

'It's alright. We have time...you don't have to tell me everything tonight,' she said her voice so caring and sweet like the rest of her. Always so caring and delicate about him even before he left.

He opened his eyes again realizing with bitterness that they didn't have time. He was actually losing time here. He had maybe eleven hours before they would send professional and then about seven days to stop the apocalypse. He should be out there doing just that not wasting time here with her. Once the apocalypse would be over he would have plenty of time for this, for her...for them.

_Wouldn't that be the sweetest reward at the end of all this pain and madness?_

With her lovely brown eyes always so tired and sad looking at him so hopeful and adoringly, and the smallest of the smiles playing on her lips again... Wouldn't she be his perfect ending to this story?

He nodded, 'I know it's complicated.'

She grinned, the wine colouring her cheeks a bit and encouraging her to be more like herself, more like the girl he remembered, 'I'm use to complicated things when it comes to you.'

It felt like old times. It felt like nothing change, like he didn't left, like he didn't got stuck. It felt like they were thirteen again and together every day just like before. All felt the same. Except one thing...

'I don't like that,' he said suddenly and let his hand into her hair surprising her a bit as she tried jump, but stop herself. He grabbed the tie which was holding it and pulled it out causing her hair to fall loosely over her shoulders. It still felt so soft as it used to when they were younger, and it would tickle him on the cheek as they were pressed next to each other on the bed reading or talking like now. He missed those days so dearly now.

She let out a small nervous chuckle, but didn't move away still keeping her hand on his cheek looking a bit embarrassed now.

'You look nicer if you wear it down,' he commented knowing he was being silly for saying it, but he felt like he should. He felt like he should tell her more, something else. He felt like he should call her pretty, beautiful even. He felt like he should tell her that he would stop the apocalypse and then plan...to what? Be with her? Never leave her? How...how could he just tell her that after leaving her for so long? How could he just invite himself into her life and demand her to drop everything and just be with him? How could he ask her to wait seven more days for him when she already waited so long?

Simple, because he was a selfish bastard, and he would ask her for anything he wanted and by the way it looked now she would give it to him, wouldn't she?

She always gave him everything he asked for.

'Vanya,' he started hoping she would give him this as well. Praying she would give him _this_.

'I-'

Suddenly she moved from her seat on the couch closer to him and pressed her lips against his catching him off guard completely. Some strategist he was if he didn't see this coming.

It was a soft press of her lips against his own, almost delicate like she was afraid she would break him or herself if she pushed more into it. Maybe she would. He couldn't tell anymore.

It lasted maybe a second or two before she stood up and walked over the couch.

'I'm sorry, I...uh, you can stay on the couch I will bring you some blanket and pillow,' she mumbled and was already half way to her bedroom before he finally got a hold of the situation and ran after her. How was it that he was so slow today? He felt like he got hit over the head with how foggy his mind was and how many things he missed today about her.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him knock her against his chest to look into her eyes, at her face, to _see_ her.

'Five,' she said and when her eyes landed on his lips, he pushed his fingers into her hair and brought her closer to him kissing for all he was worth. It just wouldn't do that she would even for a moment thing her little move was unwanted, unappreciated or disliked.

No, it wouldn't do at all.

He felt how tense she was for a split second before she melted against him and into the kiss her hands going to his shoulder and chest gripping on the fabric of his clothes.

It felt _good_. Satisfying even. It was in the moment he felt her lips parted to let him in fully that he realized that the best feeling in the world was kissing someone like this for the first time after he had wanted to do so for decades. It was in those kisses that he felt his heart come alive for the first time since he pulled the first trigger for the Commission, since he realized his powers failed him and got him stuck all alone in the wasteland. Her lips brought him back to life.

Before he knew it he backed her against the wall to her bedroom consumed in the sensation of kissing her like a man after a hunger strike.

When he felt that she tried the break the kiss, he let her but moved to her jaw and then neck instead. He took pleasure in the way she panted against his lips trying to breathe again as he was marking her skin under the collar of her shirt. Good thing she undid that button.

He carefully noted the breathless moan she let out after he bit down a particular spot on her neck close to her right ear. He decided to pay extra attention to it and figure out what other lovely noises would it earn from her. However, the moment he sucked at it, her hand flew to his own hair, and she grabbed it with force pulling at it a bit causing him to moan from pleasure and shock himself.

_Well, this is unexpected_.

He leaned away to look at her taking even greater pleasure in her swollen and red lips and blown up pupils gazing at him as she continued to breath hard looking at him with the same intense lust he felt in that moment.

He smirked knowing he didn't look much better than her, 'And here I was worried you lost your fire, dear Vanya.'

She visibly shivered, and he couldn't help but feel delighted on top of everything to know his words had such effect on her.

He kissed her again, but this time she met him half way dragging her nails sharply over the back of his head while bruising his lips with her own demanding kisses.

_Oh, she didn't lose her fire at all_._ Just hide it very well._

His hands moved to her tiny waist, and he lifted her up. She was light like a feather. She was always a tiny person, but now as he realized he could lift and carry her with such ease it thrilled him all over.

She gasped into the kiss as he situated his knee against between her legs for balance.

'Five,' she moaned.

'Wrap your legs around me,' he commanded her and waited until she did so making her well aware of just how hard he was for her.

He sucked on her earlobe, 'Good girl.'

It felt surreal as he moved his left hand from her waists into her jeans and panties.

'Have you been thinking about this?' he asked his voice a bit hoarse now as he was becoming consumed by his feelings and lust.

'_Yes...'_

'When?' he asked almost softly picturing her now on the bed hair all over her pillow as she would touch herself thinking about him, saying his name. Did she felt so terribly sad afterwards as he felt every time he thought about her knowing she wasn't there?

'Every night...since you left...,' he saw she had a hard time concentrating, 'when I saw you today, _oh God Five_,' she moaned the last part as his middle finger dragged itself under her panties and over in a slow but firm way.

He kissed her chin watching as her eyes closed as he started to move his fingers against her observing the way her eyes shut and her mouth opened and analyzing what made her _tick_.

Her hands gripped his shoulder, _'Five.'_

He kissed her with his eyes opened. He wanted to see her as she would come, as he would elude the orgasm out of her. He worked methodically enjoying every moment of wrecking her completely with his fingers inside her pants like this.

She threw her head backwards against the wall hitting it a bit, but with the way her face twisted and her beautiful lips formed a round _o_ before she shrieked, she probably didn't care.

Five watched her completely consumed by the moment, by the picture of her in front of him, with his hand on her waist and the other getting soaked in her cum as the shiver of her orgasm ran through her.

'_Five_,' she said before she blinked her eyes open still a bit unfocused looking over at him.

He pulled his hand from her pants, 'Did you think about that when you saw me today?'

He pressed their foreheads together almost lovingly, _'Did you?'_

She hummed a bit tiredly before she kissed him just as hungrily as before.

Her legs unhooked themselves from him, and he set her down lightly with their lips still locked together before she broke the kiss with another soft sigh, 'I thought about other things too.'

He pressed his lips against her cheek and marked it with an open mouthed kiss before he whispered, 'Did you now?'

She tasted so sweet under his lips. Delicious.

She nodded and let her hands run through his chest looking at them.

'I want to do them now too,' she said and looked up at him with a stare so intense he might as well just take her against that wall completely.

He kissed her again slower but passionate all the same, 'Very well.'

'Don't look so proud,' she said suddenly and hit his chest.

He chuckled trying to look a cocky as he felt, knowing he was failing. 'Fine. Come here.'

He guided her to the bedroom while already working on the other buttons of her shirt. He wanted that thing off as fast as humanly possible while mapping the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

* * *

For the first time Five stopped counting his time. He couldn't have to. He couldn't remember how much time he had left, and he didn't care in the moment. In this very moment all he cared about was Vanya stripped in his arms as he explored her the way he fantasised about when he was alone in the dark with not a soul around. He didn't care about counting the time because it didn't matter in that moment. All that matter was her in his arms as he buried himself into her earning a groan and her to arch her back.

He kissed her between her beasts before he leaned closer to her face and kissed her barely holding himself. He wanted to give her some time to adjust before he would move inside her.

She kissed him back lightly for a moment neither of them moving.

Once he broke the kiss again and pressed their foreheads together, 'I'm going to stop it. I'm going to find a way to stop it...will you wait for me? Just seven more days.'

She chuckled a bit hysterically before she opened her eyes, 'You have the worst timing, you know that? Who asks this when they're having sex with someone?'

He grinned and bit her chin, 'I do.'

'You're such a weirdo,' she said, but before he could argue, she buckled her hips against his erasing all his thoughts and shutting him up more effectively than ever before.

Once he opened his eyes she had an almost daring look on her face, he wanted to fuck out of her more than anything in that moment.

'Fair enough.'

When he started to move he felt like it wouldn't take too long for him to lose himself. The moment she kissed him, he got aroused and with how long he had been craving her it seemed impossible to hold on for too long. She was so soft, and warm and _tight_.

As she hugged him around the neck pulling him closer he hiked her up into his lap earning a loud groan from the both of them to fill the room.

They steadily started to rock against each other while he moved his lips to her ear. She felt so good. 'You know this is all your fault.'

He moved his hand to her breasts slowly stroking them.

'My...what?' she asked like she was barely even listening. Her voice sounding like she was coming from a distance.

He panted like a dog against her ear trying to continue in the rhythm they set feeling how ease it would be to lose himself completely with his dick inside her like this.

'I wanted to wait. I wanted to do the gentlemanly thing...and wait.'

'What?' she asked again before she moaned as he twisted the nipple between his fingers while he urged himself to go faster and deeper making her dug her fingers even deeper into his back. She was going to leave marks herself.

'I wanted to wait-'

She pushed a bit at him and leaned away causing him to curse as a new wave of passion hit him seemingly out of nowhere when she changed the angle, '_Liar_. Why did you ask for...my address?'

It took him a moment to clear his mind to answer finding a hold of himself before he pushed her on her back again gripping the headboard of her bed to hold himself as he pushed harder against her causing Vanya to let out a semi-cry.

'I was being polite...fuck you're so tight...'

He looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed, but he took a moment to just look at her. She looked perfect like this. All covered in sweat which made her body shine with her hair spread wildly over the pillow and white sheets. Her lips were parted into the same shape of _o_ as she was letting out those breathy moans which were killing him, not to mention her face and especially lips were all red and ravished from his kisses.

He let the hand which wasn't holding the headboard caress her breast and tugged at her nipple causing her eyes to open wide. They were filled with the same lust and need he felt in that moment.

'I want you to look at me...only me.'

She swallowed a bit, but nodded as he leaned lower bending one of her knees and pushing it higher as he felt himself coming to an end. It felt too good to be inside of her. Too _good_. He wouldn't last long, not with her looking like that and making those sounds and feeling so fucking divine he just he...

When she suddenly threw her head back shouting out and pretty much cutting him with how hard she stabbed into his skin with her nails, he came completely apart. He finally allowed himself letting go and came with everything he could into her losing all that was left of his mind in the moment.

He kept himself above her holding onto the headboard so he wouldn't collapse on top of her which was pretty much the only thing he could do as everything else was just white canvas waiting to be filled as his memories and thoughts were slowly coming back to him after the afterward of his orgasm faded away.

He pulled out of her already soft and empty realizing far too late that he didn't even use a condom just full on went at it. Did she notice even or was she on the pill so she didn't even bother?

He opened his eyes and found her doe brown eyes already looking at him as he let go of the wooden headboard feeling his fingers a bit sore from how hard he was gripping it.

Her fingers moved from his back to his hair stoking it with care and softness which was just so _Vanya_, 'Next time I want you to look at me too.'

He smirked, 'Don't you know I always look at you?'

He laid down next to her with his head against the pillow facing her but their bodies and limbs crossed over one another keeping them connected, and him warm.

The thumb of her hand started to slowly stroke his forearm, 'So seven days?'

'Yes,' he said, 'I will either stop it or die trying,' he said like it was meant to assure her, but with how she stopped stroking him it was clear it didn't.

His eyes involuntary landed on the clock on her nightstand. He would have to leave in the morning to follow his first leads. He had to start somewhere. The Commission will send professionals in less than five hours. He had seven days to stop the apocalypse. As much as he wanted to remain here in a soft bed with her naked next to him, he couldn't. He needed to save them all, and secure their future.

She watched him her face unreadable again, 'You can't expect me to stand by while you risk your life like that. Not after this, not ever.'

_Oh, my brave spitfire in hidding._

He put his hand against her cheek, 'You can't expect me to let you get caught up in the crossfire. Not after this, not ever.'

He saw the way her face hardened a bit. She wanted to argue. She would argue, but she would lose. There was no way in hell he was letting her get near anything dangerous.

'Because I'm ordinary?' she asked suddenly, and he couldn't help but laugh. Not chuckle, but actually laugh for the first time in what felt like ages, 'No, don't be stupid.'

She pouted a bit at that.

'Because I care for you...I can't lose you. What would be the point in stopping the apocalypse if you weren't here?' he asked his voice going a bit softer at the end, but it must have been a good answer because her frown melted into a smile.

She moved her hand to stroke his own face carefully while looking him deep into the eyes, 'Okay, but I don't want to lose you either, so be careful, and don't leave without a goodbye.'

He smirked, 'Oh, anything else you require?'

'Yes,' she told him as a matter of fact, and he couldn't help but chuckle again, 'Of course.'

'Come here or call me every day if you can't come. God help you, Five, if you don't,' she told him all serious.

He sighed, 'Anything else? I feel like you have a list or something.'

'Well, there are a few other things,' she smiled again before her cheeks heated up which shouldn't be possible as they were naked in bed after having mind-blowing sex. How could there still be something she was embarrassed about?

'Make love to me again.'

He had her rolled under him in a matter of second causing her to giggle in delight, 'Anything else?'

She licked her lips, 'Tell me what you thought about my book.'

'I will write a full report when I have a moment to spare, don't worry. I have a lot of thoughts about.'

'Naturally,' she rolled her eyes but her expression was nothing but pure fondness.

'Don't leave me again.'

'You already said that-'

'That was without a goodbye...and I mean it,' she said her eyes revealing the vulnerably behind them.

'Vanya,' he tried to find the right words without promising something he wasn't sure he could keep, 'I will do my best.'

She smiled and said with unwary confidence, 'Then I know you will make it.'

He watched her for a moment silently taking in every single inch of her face and expression coping the image into his mind knowing it would always make him feel the way he felt in that moment. Knowing it would make him feel _love_ for her every damn time he would remember it.

As he leaned down to kiss her swollen lips again and to cross off the first of her demands, Five once again stopped counting the time in his mind focusing on the present he was in, and the person he was with. After all he still had time...

**The End**

* * *

**A.N: Hey everyone, thank you for reading. I hope you liked the story, to be honest it was supposed to be just an angsty romantic piece with Five leaving Vanya's apartment with hopes they could do something in the future, but before I knew it they were kissing against the wall, and it led to bedroom after that. ****¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯ Oh well, I hope it didn't feel too weird, because it sort of went from soft barely touching to full on smut before I could stop it, and once I wrote it I thought: Actually I can totally see them heading this way :D **

**Anyway, if you like leave a feedback about what you think, if not thanks for reading again and have a nice day**


End file.
